Family Reunion
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Leonardo has returned home from his training in South America and discovers something that he missed, now along with the monsters appearing above ground, he has to patch up his family below ground. Leo and Don pairing, MPREG, Turtle cest.
1. Chapter 1

**Family Reunions and Surprises.**

It had been two years since he entered the lair, two very long and trying years for him. All the things he had seen but now after April's visit when he stayed as the ghost of the jungle in South America, he stood just inside the doorway looking around the lair.

It hadn't changed yet he thought he smelt something strange, but with Michelangelo cooking on occasion then that wouldn't be a surprise.

He sighed softly as he took his rucksack off, putting it on the floor and walked futhur into the lair. He smiled in finding one of his brothers fast asleep on the couch, the large Television lighting the area while a pile of toys laid in front of him telling him that one of the twins was about and possibly not too far.

He listened for his family and sighed, hearing nothing except Mikey's snoring until he saw a light coming from Master Splinter's room. He slowly walked towards it, part of him wanted to rush upstairs to the room he shared with his mate but he knew he had to see their father first and get his blessing.

Leonardo slowly let himself into the room and was surprised to find Master Splinter awake, he smiled and bowed. "I have returned home sensei" He said softly and begun their discussion.

Master Splinter smiled after their small talk, "Have missed you my son" He muttered softly.

Leo played with the golden medallion in his hands, "Missed you too father"

"Raphael, come in your brother's home" Master Splinter called behind them.

Raph slowly poked his head in and sighed, "Hey, welcome back... Don and the kids are in bed" He muttered and left to wake Mikey up.

Leo followed and was greeted by a tight hug from his orange-wearing brother. "Leo! I'm so glad you're home! I have nightmares about birthday parties" He heard his brother mutter against his chest.

"Don will be happy you're home" Mikey added with a grin, straightening and looked up to see one of the twins rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Hey, we only just got you to bed" He called up.

"Couldn't sleep, Takeshi is crying again..." Akira muttered as he rubbed his eyes, the lilac bandana shifting under his hand.

Mikey sighed and started to go up, Leo stopped him. "I'll be straight up Akira" He called up, earning a tired glare and march off back to his room.

Leo was shocked at his son's reaction, he was expecting a patter of feet and a hug not a huff and walk back into the bedroom.

Mikey shuffled his feet, "After you stopped writing, Don and Akira took it pretty hard... Yoshi will give you hugs, I'm sure of it" He said with a small smile.

Leo returned the smile before looking back up, "Yeah, I better get up there... just who's Takeshi?" He asked but noticed Mikey walk off towards the kitchen.

The leader frowned and decided to walk up to the higher floors of the lair rather than copy his red-wearing brother and flip up there, he was tired from the journey home so he just wanted to see his family before getting some rest.

* * *

Don moaned softly, waking up and moved the book off his chest noticing Yoshi cuddled up to him with Akira trying to tip toe to look over the cot. "A-Akira, it's OK.. he's just hungry" He said softly, as he freed himself from his other son and got out of the bed gingerly.

"But uncle Leatherhead told you to take it easy Mom" Akira pouted tiredly.

Don smiled, trailing the stitches over his stomach. "I know baby, just look after Yoshi and I'll sort your baby brother out" He said softly, getting up and walked over to the cot. He picked up the latest addition to his family, stroking the baby turtle's face gently and rocked him to sooth his cries.

The baby sniffled and looked up at his mom with his brown eyes wide. "That's better, Akira... there should be a bottle here somewhere" Don said softly so not to upset Takeshi or wake the sleeping child in his bed.

Akira looked around and handed his mom the half full bottle, he heard voices down below and left the room while Don worked on feeding his brother.

Don glanced up seeing him leave before turning his focus on his youngest son, watching him feed from the bottle.

The lilac-wearing son soon returned, took the bandana off and climbed into bed. His brother soon cuddled in to him, Don smiled and watched as he settled in the rocking chair Raph had got him last year shortly after Takeshi's birth, watching his sons sleep while rocking Takeshi as the baby continued to feed.

* * *

Leo got to the doorway and took a deep breath to calm himself down, he slowly walked into the room and smiled at the slight of his mate. A empty bottle on the table next to a empty crib, but in the turtle's arms was a bundle of blankets with a sleeping baby turtle.

He blinked surprised, a baby? He looked over at the bed finding his sons sleeping in it then back to the sleeping bundle. He walked around and perched on the spare chair near the bed, watching his family sleep.

"Dad..." A soft whining voice came from the bed, "P-please come home" Yoshi's voice spoke in his sleep, high and full of tears as they formed past his close eyelids.

Leo sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down gently and stroking the sleeping turtle's head. "It's OK Yoshi... I'm here" He muttered softly as the turtle opened his sleepy eyes and looked up.

"Daddy?" Yoshi asked, blinking his light brown eyes sleepily. "I'm not dreaming?"

Leo smiled softly as his son shuffled up, to touch him. "No Yoshi, I'm back" He said softly and held his arms open for the five year old.

Yoshi climbed into them, giving him the biggest hug the turtle child could muster. "I knew you would come home!" He said happily in his father's ear.

Leo closed his eyes and returned the hug, embracing his son. "I'm glad you thought so baby" He muttered softly before opening his eyes and was greeted by a pair of tired, angry eyes staring at him from the rocking chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Reunions

Chapter Two

Donatello had fallen asleep watching hearing Yoshi and Akira asleep in his bed with Takeshi asleep in his arms, gently rocking him to sleep while being pulled into the sleep he had been ordered himself. His body was taking a while longer to heal after Takeshi's birth than it had with Yoshi and Akira, he was taking regular painkillers and antibiotics to stop picking up infections as his abdomen area healed.

He sighed softly in his sleep as Takeshi moaned in his, earning a gentle cuddle and the rocking chair to tilt to let it start rocking again. The rocking chair was the latest addition to the large room for them, April had brought it for him during his second pregnancy as the twins would have nightmares and wouldn't settle down too easily.

Waking up slowly, he looked over to his bed and saw a shadowy figure sat on the bed. With a frown, he gently moved Takeshi to one arm to feel for his shuriken but found them in their pouch on the bedside table.

Don tried to blink the sleep from his eyes without drawing attention to himself while hoping that his baby would stay asleep but worried about his sons, but they could fight as Michelangelo had discovered during training a few months ago.

He heard the small whispering conversation going on near the bed and his eyes snapped open, all tiredness forgotten when he recognized the voice. He gently rocked and held Takeshi as he mumbled in his sleep, flinching at the stabs along his stomach.

"I'm glad you thought so too baby" Leonardo muttered, hugging one of their sons.

Leonardo, his Leonardo... their family's leader and father to his children. His mate.

Don couldn't help it, he felt angry and hurt. "What are you doing here?" He growled as Leo locked eyes with him. "Put my son down and get out, you're not welcome in here!" He snapped, getting up and put Takeshi back in the crib standing defensively in front of him.

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing from his mate, "Donny, I'm sorry I took so long... I just..." He said as Yoshi held onto him.

"Mommy" Yoshi cried, holding on to his father tightly.

Don felt his heart ache, "I'm sorry Yoshi but your Dad isn't allowed to be in here... he needs to get out, now! We've survived this long without him" He said softly so not to wake the others.

Leo sighed, "Yoshi, its OK baby... I won't leave the lair, but its obvious that your mom is angry at me" He muttered, stroking the small turtle's shell.

Yoshi looked up with his wide brown eyes before nodding, "Then I'll come with you"

Leo looked up at Don, who had grabbed his bo staff from near the crib and held it tightly. "Best not baby, stay here and protect your brothers for me" He said softly, freeing himself from his son and got up.

"I'll go and sleep on the couch" He told his mate.

Don glared angrily and nodded, "You do that..." He muttered darkly as Takeshi woke up crying. He sighed and turned his attention to his baby, turning soft and gentle for his son.

"Just one question Donatello, how old?" Leo asked softly looking at Takeshi.

"Coming up to 10 months old, rings a bell?" Don asked, looking up at his mate.

Leo sighed closing his eyes and nodded before leaving to go and sleep on the couch.

Yoshi sat on the bed, "Why were you so cruel to Daddy?" He asked, pouting as Don sat down on the bed with Takeshi in his arms.

"You're still too young to understand Yoshi... it's like why Akira hasn't hugged him like you, and good at acting in being asleep" Don replied earning a soft sigh from his other son, who sat up and cuddled close to him.

"Just upset with him mom" Akira muttered, "He abandoned us..." He muttered and yawned.

"I know baby, let's get Takeshi back to bed and we'll try to sort it out in the morning" Don muttered, freeing himself from his children before putting his baby back into the crib.

Once Takeshi was back to sleep, he took his painkiller and climbed back into bed letting his children curl up with him. "Don't be mad with Daddy in the morning, please?" Yoshi asked as they cuddled up under the blankets.

"I'll try not to be, for you Yoshi" Don replied softly before falling asleep with Akira cuddling up to him.

* * *

Leo sat down on the couch, sinking his head into his hands. '_10 months next week... Don was pregnant all through the first year after I left..._' He thought to himself and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Can you blame him? You stopped writing, so Don had no reason why to tell you that you left him when he was pregnant with your third son..." Raph's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I got so caught up in my training, I just didn't know... why didn't he write to me and say?" Leo asked, getting up and looked at his hot-headed brother.

"Because you can't just write, you better come home soon I'm pregnant with your third child" Raph replied glaring at his brother, his hands itching for his sais. "I had to see him through it Leo, had to make sure he ate and rest when he was suppose to while Master Splinter still went ahead and made him leader in your place!"

Leo glared at his brother, "How was I suppose to know he was pregnant? I asked sensei to make him leader in my place but I never realised..." He said and sighed, closing his eyes. "Just leave me alone Raph... feel tired and terrible"

Raph looked at his brother then upstairs, "You know what, whatever! Don can kick your shell harder than I ever can" He muttered and left the lair.

Leo watched his brother go, thinking about going after him but tonight he was too shocked by what he discovered in coming home. He could hear Mikey in the kitchen, up to something but he didn't have the strength to get up off the couch to investigate.

All the strength he had had been eaten away to discover that he had a third son, that his mate had been pregnant all the time he had been away then go through nearly all that time raising their sons and the newborn.

He buried his head in his hands, loosing himself in thought.

"Thought is better sorted in sleep my son, you are weary from the journey and from your discoveries in our lair... sleep, answers will come in the morning" Master Splinter's voice broke through Leo's thoughts as he came to a little and found that the rat teacher had led him down on the couch, draping it over carefully.

"S-sensei... why didn't you tell me? I would have come home sooner if I knew..." Leo muttered sleepily.

"It was not my place to say, April and Raphael helped out as best they could but for now you need rest... both of you" Splinter replied, looking to his side seeing one of the twins.

Leo frowned and looked around, he smiled and sighed. "Yoshi, I did say I wasn't going anywhere" He said softly, lifting the blanket up frowning in feeling how heavy it was for him.

"Just don't want to loose you Daddy" Yoshi mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily before climbing up onto the couch and into the arms of his father.

Master Splinter smiled, "I will leave you to rest" He said softly.

"Night father" "Night grandpa" was the echoes that chased after the teacher as he retired for the night.

Leo sighed and let Yoshi get comfortable before tying off his bandana, draping it over his katanas. "Found something for you all, will get it out in the morning" He muttered softly as he looked over his son, seeing how much he had grown up in two years.

The small child turtle yawned and nodded, closing his eyes. "Love you Daddy" He muttered before falling asleep.

"I love you Yoshi, missed you all" Leo muttered his reply before falling asleep with one of his children in his arms, his heart wishing it was his mate and children.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Reunion

Chapter Three

The alarm sounded next to Michelangelo's bed and he groaned, moving his hand out to slap it and glared at the machine wondering why it was making a horrid noise. He didn't even remember setting it the night before, he didn't have a party to attend today so why was it set?

Then he remembered, Leonardo had returned home so they needed to try and get back into their old routine. Groaning, he climbed out of bed and yawned before shuffling off to the shower to wake him up hearing the sound of the television downstairs already.

Yoshi looked at the large TV blurry eyed as it played out his favourite cartoon, his uncle Mikey had got him addicted to it and watched it every morning without fail. Even if it was in the arms of his sleeping father, he looked up but hadn't disturbed him at all.

He frowned and wondered about going off to get his mom but then remembered the argument last night and went back to the show, wiggling closer to his father earning a soft moan from the sleeping turtle.

"Y-Yoshi, trying to sleep baby" Leonardo muttered, wiggling to get comfortable on the large soft couch. "Just t-travel lag"

Yoshi nodded, remembering when April wouldn't come and play when she returned from her trips to other countries before going back to watching his shows. "Sorry daddy" He muttered softly letting his father go back to sleep.

Leo smiled in his half asleep state, "I-it's OK baby..." He said softly and got comfortable again, falling back to sleep.

Yoshi heard his father's breathing level out as he went back to watching the television.

* * *

Master Splinter slipped out of his room, walking over to the kitchen and smiled when he was soon joined by one of the twins. "Good morning my grandson" He said as he got to work on making the tea.

"Morning grandpa" Yoshi said with a smile, climbing up into his seat at the table.

"Did you sleep well? Akira awake?" Splinter asked softly as he got things out for the child's breakfast.

"Not yet, he was asleep with mummy" Yoshi replied as he jumped down to help set up things for breakfast.

"Did you remember to turn off the television?" Splinter asked softly, "So not to upset your father's sleep"

Yoshi shook his head, "Uncle Mikey is coming down, wants his news on" He replied as he fetched the juice carton out of the cupboard and reached up on his toes to put it on the table.

"Yoshi sit down, I'll help Sensei" A deep sleepy voice spoke as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Raphael" Master Splinter said with a smile as Yoshi nodded and climbed back up into his seat.

"Morning Uncle Raphie" Yoshi said with a bright smile.

Raph looked over at his nephew as he got the cereal boxes down, "Where is your cup?" He asked, letting the nickname pass. He would only let a few get away with the nickname, his nephews being a rare few.

"Left it upstairs, like normal" Akira said sleepily as he came into the bedroom, holding two cups.

"Morning Akira" The few members of the family said as Akira climbed up onto his seat with a yawn.

"Mom's still asleep, Takeshi is too... at the moment" Akira said before yawning, "His bottle is empty too..." He muttered as Raphael took the cups and filled them with juice.

"There's some in the fridge, saw it when got the juice out" Yoshi replied, swinging his legs.

Raph smiled, "Just like Donny to have some made up just in case" He said as he put the juice back in the fridge, getting a made up bottle giving it a shake then into the machine sat near the toaster to warm it up.

"I-I'll take it up when it's ready bro" Mikey said, stifling a yawn as he stretched and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll take it, heading to bed shortly myself anyway... just making sure you guys get breakfast then will get some sleep while its daylight up top" Raph replied with a shrug, putting toast on.

"Aw but uncle" The twins chirped together giving their best puppy eyes.

"Nice try kids but your mom use to do that to me all the time, got immune to it" Raph said with a grin watching his nephews.

Akira smiled and shrugged, "Worth a try" He replied and reached for his cup.

Master Splinter smiled watching the interaction as the kettle boiled, Raphael made the tea and a cup of coffee before making sure everyone was settling down to breakfast.

He retrieved the cup of coffee and the warm bottle before heading upstairs, ignoring the sleeping turtle on the couch.

Creeping into the bedroom and around the toys littering the floor, Raphael found Donatello asleep in the rocking chair and sighed.

"Donny, how many times have we told you..." He muttered to the sleeping turtle, putting the cup and bottle down on the cluttered table before walking over to his brother.

Gently he freed the genius from the rocking chair and placed him in the bed, "Hmm" Don moaned as he turned over in the bed, pulling the covers up and drifted into a deeper sleep.

The red-wearing turtle smiled and shook his head before checking on his youngest nephew, finding him asleep. He tucked the blanket around the sleeping baby before creeping out of the bedroom, closing the door slowly then went off to his own bedroom for some much needed sleep.

* * *

A few hours passed and Leo groaned as he felt himself waking up, his body complained so much from sleeping on the couch before slowly opening his eyes blinking a few times at something on the television in front of him.

He focused his sleep ridden mind to try and see what it was, but instead shrugged off the blanket and shuffled off to the kitchen for something to wake him up from the heavy travel lag. The leader turtle moaned in feeling his muscles ache from the awkward positions he must have led in during his sleep as he filled the kettle and looked through the cupboards for some tea.

"I thought Raph looked bad a few months ago but you seriously look ran over dude, has Donny kicked your shell yet?" Mikey asked, leaning in the doorway with a sleepy turtle in his arms.

Leo turned around and looked, seeing the lilac bandana on the twin. "Akira... what's wrong with him?" He asked softly, not wanting to disturb the sleepy child.

"Over did it in training, Yoshi is still with sensei... going to get this little one to bed for a nap and check on Donny, should have been up by now" Mikey said softly, gently shifting the turtle child in his arms.

"Want me to do it Mikey?" Leo asked softly, stepping closer to his son.

"Don't want him uncle... want you" Akira muttered sleepily, holding his arms around Mikey's neck tightly.

Mikey loosened the hold, "OK Akira, but uncle Mikey does need to breath..." He muttered softly, "Sorry Leo... looks like you've got some patching up to do with this one" He said softly and left the kitchen.

Leo watched his brother go and moved back to the kitchen counter, leaning against it and covered his tired eyes with his hand. "What have I done..." He muttered to himself, thinking of the work he will have to do to fix things with his mate and one of his children.

* * *

Don moaned as he came to, finding Mikey sat in the rocking chair. "Mikey? Don't you have work today?" He asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly and flinched as he tried to move.

He felt the stitches tug on his stomach and kept still, especially finding Akira asleep next to him using his arm as a pillow. He smiled at his son and gently stroked his head.

Mikey shrugged, "There isn't another party till next week, came in with Akira for his nap and saw Takeshi being fussy... so we went for a shower and change... hope you don't mind" He said softly, rocking the baby in his arms.

Don smiled shaking his head, "I don't mind Mikey, you've been there for all of us in these last two years... even amongst your work, you've matured so much and yet you're still the same crazy kid" He said as Akira shifted a little to sleep on the pillow and let Don free his arm.

Mikey looked up in seeing Akira move in his sleep, "He didn't want Leo to bring him up..." He said softly.

Don's eyes grew cold and looked up at his brother, "And why shouldn't my son want that traitor?" He asked softly, slowly climbing out of bed and walked over finding a luke-warm coffee by a 3/4s filled bottle of milk.

Mikey sighed as he watched his brother take his antibiotics, "Nearly finished them?" He asked, nodding to the bottle.

Don used the coffee to wash them down and nodded, "Almost, last few today..." He muttered, "Ugh hate coffee when it's almost cold..."

Mikey smiled and laughed softly, "Here, I bet you want to get to work now" He said softly, offering the sleeping bundle after Donatello had put his bandana back on.

"Thanks Mikey... just give us both time, we'll patch things up eventually..." Don said softly, holding the sleeping turtle close putting him in the sling before leaving the bedroom.

Mikey looked at the doorway where Donatello had left then over to the bed where Akira slept, he sighed and got up from the rocking chair. He hoped that his brothers made up and soon.

* * *

Leo played with the breakfast in front of him, he just made a few slices of toast with a cup of tea but he really wasn't hungry. He kept thinking of how to try and patch things up with his mate and his family, he could sense the hostility from Raphael and his mate from here but his son treating him like this.

'_Why shouldn't he? After all I promised I would only be gone for a year and write to them every other day...' _He thought to himself as he swirled the tea in his cup.

He lost himself in thought and didn't hear the low shuffling come closer to him.

He looked up and found Donatello with a sling around where his bo staff usually hung on his shell, he watched as the genius made his coffee and warmed up a bottle before leaving the kitchen. He hadn't acknowledged him once.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, getting up and abandoning his attempt at breakfast he followed Donatello off to the laboratory and found the call centre April had told him about.

"Why did you take a job like this?" Leo asked softly as Don settled down in the chair, adjusting the sling for their youngest son.

"Was nothing else could do while was six months pregnant, had to earn money for the family some way... look I've got callers waiting, can't you bother someone else for a change?" Donatello snapped as he put his headset on, checked Takeshi and got to work.

Leonardo sighed and watched his mate for a while before walking away and was greeted by Yoshi, "Hey son, had a good training session?" He asked softly, picking up his son and gave him a hug.

Yoshi returned it, grinning and nodded with his navy bandana almost slipping off. "Grandpa Splinter told me loads in ways of mummy's weapon" He said as he tried to straighten his bandana while holding onto his father.

Leonardo walked over to the couch and put his son down on it before bending down in front of him, "Oh did he? Hold still while I do this up properly" He said with a smile, undoing the loose knot and put the bandana on better but a little tighter. He still couldn't figure out how Akira, who was always around his mate learning the science and gadgets developed his way of honour and the katanas and yet Yoshi was the one that loved the bo staff.

Yoshi fidgeted, "You mentioned presents!" He said happily, he was happy to have his father back even if he couldn't understand why his brother or mother was talking to him yet.

Leo smiled, "They're in my rucksack, was going to wait for Akira but as he's having nap time... we can get yours out now" He said, helping his son off the couch and laughed softly at the face the child pulled in hearing the 'n' word.

"Don't want nap, want to be with you daddy" Yoshi said clinging onto his father.

"And you'll be with me the entire time Yoshi, I'm not going anywhere... never again am I abandoning... all of you" Leo said softly, bringing his son up into a hug and looked up at seeing Donatello standing in the doorway of the laboratory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Reunions, Chapter Four.**

The tension was thick between the two turtles as they looked between each other, "It's not going to be easy to forgive you... but I have to try because of our sons" Donatello muttered softly, looking at his son hugging his father. He felt Takeshi move with some soft moans, he stroked the sleeping baby in his sling.

"Mom... Daddy says he's got presents for us" Yoshi said with a smile, looking between his parents.

Don sighed softly and walked over, gently sitting down in the nearby armchair. "Is that so Yoshi? Shouldn't we wait until Akira is awake before showing them?" He asked softly, having taught his sons the importance of sharing.

Leo smiled, "Could wake him up if you would like me to Donatello" He said softly, wanting to try and make up with his other son.

Don sighed and got up, "No, want to settle this one down but need the blanket from upstairs... I'll check on Akira" He said softly, being careful not to disturb the baby in his sling.

Leo sighed getting up, "Donnie... I'm so sorry that I didn't come back sooner, if I knew about Takeshi... then I would have come straight back!" He said softly keeping back from his mate feeling Yoshi watching them curiously.

"April didn't tell me when she found me in the jungle... is it because you didn't ask her?" He asked, studying his mate closely.

Don sighed, stroking the sleeping baby in his sling. "It is... felt that you didn't need to know about him, after all... it felt like you abandoned us, that you never came back to us or stopped writing" He replied softly as his baby woke up, looking up with his bright brown eyes. Don smiled softly, trailing his fingers along his son's cheek.

Leo looked at his mate with their newest son, watching with a soft smile in seeing the motherly and loving side of his partner looking after their son.

Yoshi got up from his place on the couch and hugged his dad's leg. "Daddy?" He asked.

Leo laughed softly, looking down at his son and picked him up. "Yes Yoshi?" He asked softly as his son hugged him, he returned it and stroked his son's shell lovingly.

"Becoming parents really is becoming of us isn't it?" Don muttered, stepping closer to his mate.

"Can't have forgiven me that easily, after I abandoned you for so long but..." Leo replied, looking at his son in his arms to the baby in the sling around his mate.

"I haven't forgiven you, you're still not allowed into our room... not yet, not until I have forgiven you... "Don replied softly, "Just that can't stay mad forever, or that we'll just have to act on some mutual agreement until my heart says otherwise..." He muttered and turned to leave the room.

Yoshi watched his mom go, "Mommy still mad at you?" He asked, wiggling in his father's arms.

"Appears so little one, but he's got a bigger heart than you ever know... what about you?" Leo asked his son, moving to sit back down on the couch being wary of his son in his arms.

"I just missed you, Akira tried his best to look after us... mommy and me... hard on brother" Yoshi replied and yawned, snuggling close to his father. "Especially when Mommy got big"

Leo smiled with a soft laugh, hearing how innocent his son was. "I'm sorry my son, I should have returned after my year was over... just felt that if I came back then, then nothing would have been accomplished... wouldn't have come back as a stronger and better leader or father to our family"

Yoshi snuggled against his father's shoulder and neck, "Daddy silly..." He mumbled sleepily. "Daddy always strong, able to lift mommy"

Leo smiled softly continuing his gentle strokes along Yoshi's shell; he smiled at hearing the innocence in his son's talking as he grew drowsy. "You're just like your mom" He muttered softly as he sat back down on the couch, letting his son get comfortable in his arms for a nap.

Yoshi smiled and curled up in his father's arms for a nap, not fighting it for a change. "Missed Daddy..." He muttered as he fell asleep.

**  
Don watched the interaction and sighed, stroking the small bundle in the sling softly to try and settle his baby down.

"N...not forgiving Daddy..." A sleepy voice spoke softly at his side getting his attention.

"I know Akira... I don't either" Don replied softly looking down at his son, "Come on, help me find Takeshi's blanket" He added, offering his hand.

Akira smiled softly up at his mother and took the offered hand, leading the way back to the bedroom to sort out the baby.

The genius turtle smiled and watched as Akira let go of his hand before running ahead to reach for the blanket in the crib before offering it to his mother. "Thank you Akira" He said softly as he sat down on the bed, tucking the blanket around his baby before inviting his son for a cuddle on the bed.

Akira smiled and climbed up on the bed with his mother, cuddling up to him and watched his baby brother fall asleep.

**  
_Just over 11 months ago..._

Raph woke up hearing a rush of feet thinking it was just the twins running away from their bath before realising that it was too early for that. He freed himself from bed and listened for anything unusual in the lair.

He flinched in hearing someone throwing up in the bathroom, walking around and found Donatello bent over the toilet.

He sighed and got a cloth, dampening it in the sink before putting it on the back of the genius turtle's neck. "I've got ya bro" He muttered softly as Don slowly stopped heaving.

"R-raphie..." Don croaked, moving to lean back against Raph as his stomach flopped dangerously.

"Come on, let's get ya cleaned up and back to bed..." Raph muttered, reaching to flush the mess away and used the damp cloth to wipe the sweat away from his brother's face.

"M-mommy" Two voices chirped up from the bathroom doorway.

Raph looked up, "Go and find Master Splinter kids, I've got ya mommy" He said softly, bringing Donatello into a gentle hold before lifting him up slowly.

Don curled up in his brother's arms, feeling drained and his stomach continued to do the flip flops with rolling bouts of nausea.

Akira tilted his head in watching his uncle carry their mother, "Mommy sick?" He asked as Yoshi held onto his hand tightly.

"Probably a fever, he'll be fine kids... now go and find Grandpa" Raph said softly, being gentle with the sick turtle in his hands.

Akira nodded, "Want to help" He replied and led the way back to their bedrooms with Yoshi in tow.

Yoshi glanced back at his mom dozing off in Raph's arms.

"Knew ya was getting ill bro, didn't have ta push yourself this far..." Raph muttered to the sleeping turtle, surprised in how light the genius felt in his arms.

It had been just over a month since Leonardo left for his year away for training, one long year for them to cope with just the three fully trained ninjas and the little ninjas in training. In his stead, Leo had appointed his mate in charge of the lair with promises from his four year old sons to help with the running of their home.

Akira moved the blankets back from the big bed with Yoshi's help before moving out of the way for their uncle to put Don down gently in bed. Akira retrieved the fallen cloth and put it on his mom's head gently earning a soft moan.

"T-thanks baby, go with your uncle f-for breakfast... I'll just sleep for a bit" Don replied with a smile, looking up at his son.

Akira shook his head and curled up against his mom, "D-don't want to go!" He said, laying his head on his mom's chest. An action soon copied by his twin brother.

"We want to stay" Yoshi replied, rubbing his cheek against Don's chest.

Don smiled and sighed, "R-raph, t-there's soup in the c-cupboard and..." He was stopped by a shake of the head by his brother.

"Forget it genius, you just lay there and recover today! I'll take care of the lair, come on boys... let your mommy sleep! You can help make the soup with me" Raph replied, offering a hand to his nephews.

Akira looked between his mom and his uncle before shaking his head, "I'm staying... don't want to loose mommy" He replied as Yoshi moved and accepted Raph's hand.

"Akia look after mommy" Yoshi said, still struggling to say his brother's name.

Akira nodded earning a soft laugh from the grownups, and was cuddled up against his mom.

"Thanks baby" Don said softly and fell back to sleep, rubbing his scared stomach as he did so.

Akira snuggled down for a nap in his mom's gentle embrace, feeling the fever on the grownup turtle's skin as he settled down.

Don looked down at his sleeping son with a soft smile, "Thank you Akira... you're a wonderful son" He muttered softly, trailing the turtle child's shell with small circles.

He looked up and saw his mate holding the twin child in his arms, "He fell asleep and thought would be best if he actually got some sleep in bed... hope you don't mind" Leo said softly, waiting for permission to come into the bedroom.

Don looked at his sleeping son in Leo's arms, the ice around his heart for his mate melted a little and nodded. "Not ready for you to be back in here yet Leo... you've got to understand that it wasn't easy bringing Takeshi into the world without you here..." He muttered looking down at the sleeping baby in the sling and Akira asleep at his side.

"Without Raph or Akira... I-I wouldn't have made it..." He added softly.

Leo swallowed past a hard lump in his throat, wanting to comfort his mate. Wanting to hug his family in his arms and never let go but could sense something around his soul mate, his lover that wouldn't let him near him. Yet.

"O-ok Donny, I'll put Yoshi to bed then go... want to catch up with the others and some sleep... b-be downstairs when y-you want to talk" Leo muttered softly as he set Yoshi down in the bed next to Akira before leaving the bedroom.

"Hope you can forgive me soon, I miss you my mate..." He muttered as he stood in the doorway and wandered off to find someone to talk to, or just sort out his thoughts with meditation.

Don closed his eyes, feeling a small tear trail down his cheek.

"And I you my mate..." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Family Reunions  
Chapter Five  
**

"_Be careful out there Raph, the new armour should be ready soon... you don't need to do this" Donatello muttered, watching Raphael getting ready for the night's patrol. He was feeling dizzy and weak from the fever that had eaten away at his normal strength._

_Raphael turned to look at his brother in purple; he could see how the fever that had affected him a few weeks ago had eaten away at him. The normal shine in the genius turtle's eyes was dulled, only around his children was it there but not truly. The hothead turtle inwardly growled and shook his head, "Need to do something Donny, I'll be back in the morning"_

_Don sighed and nodded, "Keep in touch Raph, Mikey will need help starting up his business... got most of it sorted, just the costume sorted" He replied and rubbed his stomach. _

_Raph frowned as he climbed onto his bike, "Just take it easy genius, we'll get through this" He replied and smiled softly. "Just look after my nephews until I'm back"_

_Don returned the smile and nodded. "I will, hopefully they'll stay asleep tonight... got some work of my own to do" He replied, trailing the scar on his stomach with thoughts running through his mind. _

_Raph nodded, putting his helmet on and pushed the bike along the tunnel away from the lair. He would start the bike up away from their home, not wanting to wake the kids up. _

**  
_Don sighed and sat down in the lab, he watched the computer in front of him process something he hoped would give him some answers but it would take a while yet. He really needed to get a new, faster processor. _

_Rubbing his eyes, trying to shake off the tiredness while listening to the computers and various experiments around him. He had unsealed the lab while his sons were asleep, just wanting to keep them safe. _

_He sighed and rubbed his stomach._

"_My son, you are not eating enough to recover" Master Splinter spoke softly as he joined his genius son in his sacred area of the lair. _

"_I know sensei, but I can't eat... it feels like morning sickness all over again, not even soup is staying" Don muttered his reply, leaning back in his seat and turned to face the rat teacher. "According to Leo's letters and what you've told me, I'm in charge of this family while he is away..."_

_"But you are still doubting yourself, that you are unable to run this family and raise your children... we are all here to help Donatello" Splinter replied softly, leaning on his walking stick studying his son._

"_You have all grown during and after the birth of your sons, and I am very proud of you all" Splinter said softly with a soft smile and sighed, "I am missing Leonardo every day, but the training I have sent him on is important... he felt that it was important to become a better leader for the family as the children grow older" _

_Don lowered his vision, resting his hands on the arms of his chair. "I know father, just the timing of it... hope he's not gone too long" He replied and the computer beeped behind him. _

_Master Splinter looked at the screen, frowning as he tried to read what was being displayed on the monitor. "Donatello, is this true?" He asked softly as his son spun the chair a little to look at the screen. _

_He smiled softly and nodded. "It is father..." He replied softly, stroking his sensitive stomach gently. "I'm pregnant..."__  
_  
_'And this time I'm protecting you with everything my child'_

* * *

Leo closed his eyes as he sat in the Dojo, trying to clear his head while hearing the normal noise of the lair. He was trying to adjust back to being in New York, or the sewers of the big city above them. He had been gone too long, and got too use to being on guard and to the noise of the jungle.

From one jungle to the other, he thought with a smile and tried to settle back down to his meditation but sighed and opened his eyes before rubbing his shoulders stiffly.

Starting to stretch out his muscles, Leo soon slipped into the katas instead of his normal meditation.

"Unable to focus Leonardo?" A voice spoke softly after a short while, adjusting one kata with soft hands.

"It's getting use to being back home sensei, back amongst my family... back in the city..." Leo said softly, adjusting his arms and leg to the way Master Splinter had gently suggested.

"And use to the child that Donatello is carrying, your youngest son born while you were away" Master Splinter replied softly, watching his son's reaction.

Leo looked up at his teacher, who stood in front of him. "Why didn't he tell me? Why? I went away for training because of what had happened to him, to try and get stronger to stop that from ever happening again!" He snapped, breaking his concentration and could feel the tough walls of his emotions breaking.

Master Splinter frowned and leaned heavily on his stick, remaining silent.

Leo looked at his katanas lying on the floor near his feet, wanting them in his hands so much but knew that if he did have them in right at this moment then he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. As much as he wanted to cut apart anything that came into reach, he knew it wasn't the way.

"Just thought that my family could tell me anything... maybe the guilt I was lost within during my training, when I stopped writing..." He muttered softly, trying to calm himself slowly. "I was just so full of anger, at myself, at the people that did that to my mate... just wish that he could have wrote to tell me that he was pregnant with Takeshi"

Master Splinter sighed, "It was Donatello's choice, I only offered him advice when he came and asked for it" He shook his head, "It was hard to be responsible for the family, especially all that had happened during your absence but together as a family we were able to pull through it together"

Leo looked at the rat teacher, "They're barely together father, I was away for too long... if I came back before my training was complete then... I shouldn't have gone away in the first place if I did that... I lost myself completely while I was in the jungle, started my training from the beginning"

Master Splinter tilted his head to one side, studying his student carefully and nodded. "And it did you well, I can see that the training I sent you on restored you... but that was only half of the training" He said softly, "The other half of the training is restoring your family, it may be hard but I know that you can do it... what I suggest is a training run outside, no fighting just training"

Leo sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself, before working on cooling down from his training. "You're right sensei, I need time to gather my thoughts but while that happens, I need to start getting the team back together"

Master Splinter smiled and nodded, "I suggest talking to the others, they will be gathering shortly for the evening"

Leo nodded and continued his cooling down katas, "Ninja tag is what we need sensei, or the start of getting the family back together"

* * *

_The rain poured, the sky filled with flashes of lighting as it streamed across the sky. _

_The thunder roared loudly throughout the city, one of the most powerful storms of the year crashed down onto downtown Manhattan, sending the citizens running for cover in this terrible night. _

_High above them, on the rooftops of the tall skyscrapers stood a figure watching them while getting soaked in the rain. _

_The water that poured out of the sky in form of raindrops ran down his body, off his green skin and washing away all the sweat, the dirt and the blood from the surface but deep down in his heart he could still see the blood that he had spilt that night. _

_But it was not enough, he wanted more... __  
__  
He wanted them to pay what they had done to his family..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Family Reunions**

**Chapter Six**

_There was just blood everywhere, he couldn't believe that he was covered in so much blood while staring from a distance as his friends worked to save the life of his mate. _

_They were ambushed, the battle went the enemies way and now one of the turtles was fighting for his life. _

"_We need to get in there, he's loosing too much blood!" April said desperately to the alligator scientist as they worked quickly around each other. _

"_Beep Beep Beep" Went the life support and monitor close by, a steady beeping as they worked._

All he could do was watch, their father supporting his children outside while he stood there seething in rage, in shock, covered in blood and he had to do something about it.

_But at that moment he froze, the machine's regular beeping went silent. _

"_No, we can't loose him!" Leatherhead said and let April try and save the turtle. _

_His eyes went wide, his fists clenched as he felt his heart breaking at the thought of loosing his lover, his soul mate. _

"_No... Donny... DONNY!" He shouted. __  
__  
__**__  
_Leo shot up on the couch, panting as he recovered from the dream. Only it wasn't a dream, it had really happened... he had nearly lost his mate due to the Purple Dragons.

He rested a hand over his eyes, focusing on his breathing and listened to the lair around him. It was silent, everyone was asleep and that relaxed him.

As he relaxed, he felt some weight on his legs and smiled. On his legs, he found Yoshi fast asleep in his blanket with his teddy acting as his pillow. Very gently without disturbing the sleeping child, Leo was able to get free and stretched off the couch where he currently slept.

"Your old room is still about ya know, could always sleep in there... or are you not planning on staying for long?" A gruff voice put him on alert and spun to come face to face with a slightly bruised Raphael.

Leo frowned and took in the bruises, "None of your business Raph, what happened to you?" He asked with a soft growl, stepping in front of his sleeping child.

Raph glared and sighed, "Fell off my bike... scratched her up pretty badly, will repair her in the morning..." He replied and wandered off to the kitchen.

Leo watched him go before sighing, following him. "Raph, know things aren't cool between us but we need to talk" He said softly as he entered the kitchen.

"You want to talk about Takeshi, right? Well, can't... promised Donny" Raph muttered his reply, getting a drink out of the fridge. He opened it and took a long drink, "Only Donny can answer your questions, right bro?"

Leo frowned and turned around, coming face to face with the genius turtle.

Don sighed and nodded, "It wasn't easy bringing this little one into the world... not after" He muttered and walked by the blue-wearing turtle.

Leo watched his mate, a pang to his heart as he looked at the scar on the turtle. He watched the interaction between Raphael and Donatello as they worked around each other seamlessly, it use to be like that with all of them but things happened.

**  
_"I'm sorry sensei, but I can't stay... I need to become stronger, need to restart my training somewhere away from my family..." Leo muttered softly to his teacher._

_Master Splinter sighed, thinking of the last month and how it had changed his family and nodded. "I agree, there is a temple in South America where I trained when I was much younger... you may go there for a year and retrieve the talisman I left there for future generations such as yourself" He explained and rose to his feet, retrieving a map. _

"_Only once you are able to obtain the talisman would your training be complete, and return to your family anew" He added softly, handing the scroll to his son. _

"_I won't let you down father... just" Leo trailed off, looking down at the scroll he had just taken from the rat teacher._

"_I will try my best to look after the family until you return, but this training is not only for yourself but for them... you need to find yourself once more, and we sadly cannot help you this time" Master Splinter spoke softly, resting a hand on his son's shoulder._

_Leo looked up and saw the sadness in his father's face. "I shall write regularly father, I promise" _

_Master Splinter gave a soft smile, "That is all I can ask"_

**  
Leo sighed, rubbing the top of his head to clear away the memories and turned around noticing that Raph had left the kitchen, leaving Don alone to feed his baby.

"Takeshi is your son Leo, just I don't know if you're ready to hold him... if I'm ready for you to be back in our life... you abandoned me when I needed you most" Don muttered softly, watching his baby drink from his bottle with wide eyes.

Leo turned to look at Don, "I am sorry Don but I needed to go... I had to go, I was afraid of myself... of what I had become after ..." He muttered and trailed away. "After I nearly lost you"

"And our unborn child... I know Leo, I remember..." Don muttered thinking of the loss he went through, thinking of the scars he was covered in.

"I-I didn't think you could... you know" Leo muttered looking at the bundle in his mate's arms.

"Nor did I Leo... I better get to bed, got a long day in the morning" Don muttered, gently walking by the leader turtle. "Just hope can find it in my heart to forgive you, just hurts too much at the moment Leo... got to understand that" He said softly, looking back at the turtle. His eyes shinning with sadness and hurt before turning away and walked back to his room.

Leo sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I hope so too Donny, we need each other..."

**  
He sat on the mat in front of the altar, taking deep breaths of the different incense burning in the meditation room. He tried to relax his body as he focused on clearing his mind, wanting to try and decide what was the next best thing to do.

After a while, listening to the morning bustle outside, he had decided. It was time to get the team back together first, then family ties hopefully will follow.

He smiled and rose, blowing the candles out. Bowing to the shrine, tightened his blue mask before leaving the room and looked for Master Splinter in the small chaos of breakfast.

_**  
He breathed heavily, staring at all of the blood around him. His arms felt heavy at his side, his hands held its tight grip on his blood-stained katanas. _

_He just looked for any sign of life, there was the occasional twitch in different places in the blood splattered room. The room that use to be the headquarters of the Purple Dragons, who now all laid dead around the blood covered turtle. _

_He saw the muscles twitch from where he had sliced them clean off their owners, leaving them to bleed to death, wanting them all to suffer what he felt in his heart. Not only had they tried to kill his family, they had badly hurt his mate and the loss of their unborn child. _

_Leo had not known that, and now there was the possibility Donatello was not able to have anymore children. The Purple Dragons had robbed that sacred possession away from them forever, and they paid with their lives... but for the leader turtle, bloodshed was not enough!_

_He needed more..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Family Reunions**

**Chapter Seven**

_They couldn't believe what they were seeing, standing in the entrance of their lair. They had heard a strange scraping noise for a while before the doorway was filled with a familiar figure and the sight left them in shock. _

_As the figure stepped into the light, the scraping that they had heard was the twin katanas covered in blood being scraped along the floor by arms that could no longer lift them. The turtle was just covered in blood, all different shades as some dried while others were fresh. _

"_L-Leo?" Mikey muttered, tilting his head at the leader turtle and started to step forward but was stopped by the red-wearing turtle. _

"_Wait Mikey, something's not right about him" Raph warned, a sai in his free hand ready to defend them. Glad that the children were asleep on a bed next to their mother, who was recovering from the life saving surgery._

_Master Splinter stepped forward and looked at his eldest son with sad eyes. "Leonardo, drop your swords... you are done" He said softly, resting on his stick and studied his son._

_Leo blinked and dropped his swords, coming to his sense in hearing his father's words. "S-sensei" He muttered before collapsing, exhausted from the energy he had spent._

_Master Splinter sighed and walked over to the blue-wearing turtle, "Oh Leonardo, you didn't have to do that alone my son" he muttered softly and picked up the katanas. "Raphael, run a bath... we will need to wash the blood off before he wakes"_

_**__  
_Raph sat up in the bed, rubbing the top of his head wondering where that came from before looking at the clock next to his bed. He crashed back down onto his pillows and sighed, the past was coming back and it was haunting them.

He sighed and thought about all they had been through in the two years when Leo was sent away to Central America, for training. Of how his brother had wrote nearly every week, then one day the letters stopped.

If it wasn't for him then he felt that Donatello wouldn't have made it through the pregnancy, the same baby he had thought he had lost in their last fight with the Purple Dragons but no, there he was, Takeshi.

Raph smiled softly in remembering helping in the first few weeks while Don recovered from the surgery, Mikey had helped with Akira and Yoshi but only Raph could get the baby to settle when everyone else failed.

Takeshi had really taken a shine to him, and now with Leo home... if he stays home... he wonders if the blue-wearing turtle will be able to bond with his youngest son. He sighed and shook his head clear before getting ready for the long day ahead.

_**_

There was just so much blood, he couldn't believe it! At first he was worried that it was his brother's but as he helped Raph was him, then it became clear that it wasn't. He sighed and looked at how much their leader had changed, just by one battle. 

"_Do you think he'll be ok Raphie?" Mikey asked softly as they focused on washing the blood and grime from their brother. _

"_I really don't know this time Mikey, this is worse than when The Shredder died..." Raph muttered his reply and thought of how badly they were all affected by their enemy's death. _

_Mikey sighed and remembered that dark time, how after they left the city for nearly a year just to recover from their last and final battle against their long time nemesis. They felt it was needed, for them to be away in the countryside to recover and to bond as a family, the children had loved it as their parents and family recovered. _

_The small smile from the memories brought forward faded at the sight of their brother now, "You're right Raphie, and I'm worried..." Mikey muttered, "This won't be easy"_

"_Never is bro, never is..." Raph said and got to work on drying their brother. _

_**__  
_Mikey opened his eyes, staring up at the shower and watched the water fall onto him and sighed. He hated when memories like those got into his mind, he cleared his thoughts and remembered that today was when they were going to restart their training.

This would improve to be fun, he thought with a smile.

Stepping out of the shower, working on drying himself he thought about how long it had been since they fought and that worried him a little but it wouldn't matter by the time Leo would be done with them.

He was glad that Leo was back, he hoped that Don would confess that too as he could see it in him. But being hurt, left to carry the burden of looking after the children has taken its toll on the genius turtle.

Mikey sighed and rubbed the back of his head; he'll talk to the purple-wearing turtle and see what happens.

**  
Don sighed and rocked the baby to sleep slowly, humming a soft tune to try and get him to sleep.

"I know you don't want me in here, but can you please let me have a go?" A soft voice spoke from the doorway, a sleepy child in his arms.

Yoshi rubbed his eyes while resting his head on his father's shoulder.

Don shook his head, putting the baby in the crib tucking him in. "No it's ok... just not sure how he would react" He muttered and looked at the sleepy child in his mate's arms.

Leo sighed and nodded, "I know Donny, I'm sorry... please let me settle this one down in his bed then will need you down in the dojo, we're going to need to talk as a team" He said softly. "The training needs to start"

Don sighed and nodded, "Put him in his bed, Akira is training with Master Splinter" He replied and checked the sleeping baby before tightening his bandana. "I'm sorry for being like this Leo, my heart is saying for me to forgive you... I know why you went away but why did you stop writing?"

"Those letters were the only thing keeping me going, to keep us together..." He muttered, keeping his shell to his partner.

Leo sighed, keeping a steady hold on the sleepy child as he walked into the room. He gently put his son down and tucked him into bed, watching him succumb to the sleep the child needed.

"I... I stopped writing because I was ashamed of myself... because I lost myself again within that jungle... I... "Leo couldn't stop shaking and clenched his hands into fists at the memory. "I killed again Donny, and I liked it..."

Don turned and looked at his mate, his eyes wide with shock before turning to anger. "Tell me"

**  
_He jumped from tree to tree with ease, brushing only the smallest of leaves as he just generally patrolled around the village he had found while training in the depths of Central America._

_He sighed and stopped, looking at the distant smoke. He adjusted the pack on his shell, the cloak around him before working his way through the jungle to the smoke, wondering what he was going to find this time._

_The turtle inwardly sighed and felt his katanas in their sheaths on his back, he had not wanted to bring them with him but his Master didn't want him to go to the jungle unarmed. He shivered at remembering some darkened memories that kept him company in the dark nights, of the pools of blood and the screams of men._

_He shook his head and took in the smell of the smoke and frowned, he picked up his pace and stopped as he got to the clearing. He looked down and frowned, bandits and plenty of them._

_He was about to turn away when loud screaming got his attention, he looked down and growled. There was about ten woman and their children being dragged into the camp, and from the laughter coming from the men, it wasn't going to be good._

_He jumped down out of the tree into the bush, sneaking closer and listened closely ready to jump in to fight the woman free._

_"Alright men, play time!" One of them shouted, pulling one of the ladies free slapping the little girl away from her. The little girl landed hard on the floor, holding her cheek and crying for her mother._

_Leo growled, woman and children being hurt by these bandits. They were going to pay, with their lives..._

**  
Leo turned away from his mate, "I-I killed them all... left them in pieces around the entire camp... all the bandits and..." He held himself, feeling himself shake as he retold the story. "I killed all of those bandits because they had hurt the woman and children of the village... the same village I vowed to protect as the ghost of the jungle... all because of the trauma..."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry my mate, I am so sorry that I stopped writing to you and our sons... and for leaving in the first place..." He muttered, "Then learning about Takeshi when I do return home, I've come home too soon..."

Don shook his head and walked over to the turtle, "That's enough Leonardo, enough of the blame! We should have talked to you before we left but... I wasn't well enough to stop you then but I am now..." He said softly and turned Leo around to face him.

"And you should have talked to me sooner about this, even if it was by letter... we needed to talk about this a long time ago..." He added and looked into his mate's eyes, "I know why you did it, and we've talked about this before... about our darker selves... and what you did in that village..." Don stopped and sighed, "I would have done the same, its our parental instincts, not a killing one... you felt children in danger and had to stop it"

A small smile grew on the purple-wearing turtle's face and gently reached up to give a soft gentle kiss, "I'm starting to forgive you my mate"


End file.
